


Strangeness and Charm

by looneyngilo2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Oz (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: When he arrives in Oz, Xander realizes he could very easily spend the rest of his life in prison. Unfortunately it doesn’t take long before he discovers that there are demons even in prison. In the meanwhile, Murphy and Xander’s friendship grows, and they find themselves attracted to each other. Despite the fact that he now believes that Xander is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of, Murphy has to work hard to convince himself to let their relationship develop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness and Charm

[ ](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/moonandthe4leafclover_zps3011c47f.jpg.html)

 For dustandroses's Oz Big Bang 2013 "[The Hunter and the Hunted](../999578)" story. 

 Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g9phx4rcjhmdq2b/strangeness_and_charm.zip).

Murphy

  1. "Man Bites God" Envy and Other Sins
  2. "Strangeness and Charm" Florence and the Machine
  3. "Confused" Lenny Kravitz
  4. "Copper Tilte" Brian Keane
  5. "Where is my Mind" The Pixies
  6. "Stand by Your Man" Me First and the Gimmee Gimmees
  7. "What I'm Trying to Say" Stars
  8. "New Feelings" Nurses



Xander

  1. "Ditmas" Disparition
  2. "Not Even Jail" Interpol
  3. "Blue Tattoo" Hugh Dillon and Swamp Baby
  4. "Youth" Daughter
  5. "Atalanta Fugiens" Disparition
  6. "Little Bit" Lykke Li
  7. "Dyslexic Heart" Paul Westerberg
  8. "Going Back Home" JBM



 


End file.
